The Adventure of a Lifetime
by chinaluv
Summary: Thanks RECH2o for the idea. This is when Emma recieves a letter that Rikki has been exposed again and that Cleo's in hiding. Emma needs to find them and help. When she meets Bella complications happen. What will become of our favorite mermaids?
1. Girl Like Her

**Uncomfortable Situation.**

**Emma's pov**

**Thank you RECH2o for the idea. I hope everyone likes the story.**

Isn't funny how just when you think everything is great and you are minding your own business, everything you loved and knew just falls from right below you. Then you're falling and there is no way to stop yourself from making the biggest mistake of your life. Then everything is gone and you're left wondering what on earth just happened to ruin your perfect life and what lies did you tell to get yourself where you were and what truth just came out to get yourself where you are. Well it's not funny. Just try putting yourself in my position. I promise you won't be laughing.

I woke up just as I did every day since I moved, in my large bed, in my large room that made me feel like someone was trying to put me underwater, but failed big time. The mural walls were great, don't get me wrong, and the blue carpet was nice, but I lived half my life in the ocean, and this wasn't underwater. And yes when people said they felt like they were underwater when they walked into my room, I didn't like it.

Walking down stars, I passed the photo's some underwater photographer got using some special cameras, and my parents payed a lot for when I could have gotten it much quicker and cheaper myself. But they didn't really know that.

Downstairs I find my parents sitting at the table eating breakfast and reading the paper or the mail. Elliot has already passed the table and has made it to some video game on the TV. I sit down and Mimi brings over some eggs and juice. Moving the too full glass away from the edge of the table, the perfect spill spot, I eye what my mother is reading, and her expression to it.

"What is it?" I ask motioning to the letter in her hand.

"Oh Hun, it's nothing you should be worried about. Just some work things," My mother says tossing the letter off to the side of the table. "Now what we really need to discuses is someone's birthday coming up."I turn my head back down to my breakfast than. My birthdays use to be great, when they were celebrated with my real friends, not the snobby girls at school who think I cool to be around just because I wear nice clothes or have nice things. There are many times I wished I was back with Cleo and Rikki having a secret party on Mako.

"What would you like to do this year?" My father asks tossing the paper to the side. "A big party here, small sleepover, big party at a club?"

"Move back home," is all I said before I left the table and my half touched breakfast.

After the breakfast incident, I walked out of the house into the back year that looked on over the ocean. I spot my only true friend in this neighborhood, Annie Van, the neighbor's niece who is staying here because her parents died in a car accident. Annie wasn't really rich, just a bit spoiled by two people who feel bad for her. Annie had once lived in Ireland and found a moon pool the same as the one Rikki, Cleo and I had found on Mako. She was a mermaid, like me.

"Hey Emma," She called, swinging her legs over the small wall that separates her deck from mine. "Aunt Kate thinks I need to join some more after school activities and stop running off to who knows where."I laugh at her impersonation of her aunt.

"You mean swimming out to the small island and staying out of everyone's way." I said smiling.

"Exactly, at least someone gets it," She says as we start down the path that leads to the one spot no one was ever trying hard enough to find.

We take a seat next to the water, but far enough up we know we won't get wet. The birds are chirping and we watch the bouts go by. Annie starts to mess with a small crab she finds in the sand, by making his water appear and disappear over and over again. Other than the natural noises, everything is quiet. Until we hear someone approaching.

"Emma, we need to talk." I look up to where my mother is standing. I can see her, but I know for a fact she can't see me. She is standing with a paper in her hands and she looks worried. I nod to Annie, then start making my way up to where she is.

"What is it?" I ask looking at the paper in her hand, it's the letter.

"Sweetie sit," She says motioning to the couch on the deck. I sit slowly. "We got a letter today… from Mr. Bennett." Her voice was shaky and scared. "He's worried about you."

"Why is he worried about me?" I asked my voice starting to shaky along with hers. Harrison Bennett, father of Rikki's boyfriend, Zane Bennett, has seen the three of use, Rikki, Cleo and I, as mermaids once. It changed his view on a lot of things, as it would to anyone. He got closer to his son. But he didn't know we were mermaids now. If he found out, it would mean a scientist knew, Dr. Demon.

"He put an article in here," She said taking a deep breath. "It explains the findings of a mermaid in the area, Rikki."I can't help myself. I took the paper from my mother and start reading everything. As she contuses. "It says they want to know more and will interview all her friends. Cleo is nowhere to be found. Rikki knows where she is, she just isn't telling. They think Rikki is trying to protect Cleo, who's like her. They are looking for you. They think you know something." I could handle her saying that. Cleo missing, Rikki caught, me here, and what about Annie. If they find me, they'll find her. I can't do that to her, and I knew she would go down if I did.

"Harrison wanted me to find out what you knew," my mother said slowly. "We will not turn you in to them, for questioning, if you just tell me everything now."

"Why would I turn my friend in," I said slowly, thinking this through. "I don't know where Cleo is, if that's what you are asking. How could this happen?"

"Oh, Em, I know you trusted Rikki, but she was lying to everyone," my mother said quickly trying to make me feel better about the wrong thing. "And I'm sure Cleo is just trying to protect Rikki, but we can't be too sure. Rikki is a dangerous girl. They found out she can create fire, and burn things."

"Just water," I say without really thinking. I stopped thinking when I got the news.

"So you do know something," My mother says just a bit too loud.

"No, not much," I lied. "I didn't know she was a mermaid, but I knew about… some of her… power."

"Well she is, and she is dangerous. A girl like her should just be locked up." My mother said not know who she was actually talking about. "She had power that could have hurt those around her, and without proper knowledge, someone very innocent, like you and maybe Cleo, could have gotten hurt."

"Rikki would never hurt someone intentionally," I said quickly. I could feel Annie listening. " She's not a bad person."

"I know you feel that way, but she did," My mother said, shocking me.

"Who? When?" I asked, thinking how? Lewis and Zane were usually so good with keeping us from doing things we would regret, epically on the full moon, when we had no idea what we were doing.

"It was two weeks ago, on Friday night," My mother started. "She was acting strange at some party and ended up burning the place to the ground. Two people are in the hospital."

"Did she remember anything?" I asked wondering why Rikki would ever do such a thing.

"She claims she didn't, but no one believes her." My mom said. I was really starting to get uncomfortable sitting.

"I believe her." I said confidently. I had to stand up for Rikki like I knew she'd do for me.

I was still in shock. She must feel terrible. I knew how it felt to wake up one morning, having people yelling at you saying you did things you don't remember doing. That happened to me that night too. But I just made a fool of myself and my family, was grounded for a week, and then it was forgotten, not that I remember what "it" was in the first place. But I didn't do something that bad, I think.

"She is very dangerous, and I'm glad you weren't there for that," my mother said with a smile on her face.

"I'm not," again not really thinking when I spoke. "I still wish I could've been there, with Rikki, with Cleo. I wish I could help them."

"Help them?" As my mother said this, I really realized what I had just said. "You've been lying. You know more about this than you letting on. Emma what aren't you telling us." I was trapped, not only would she figure it eventually, epically when I ran away and was never seen again. I just couldn't say anything until my mom started talking again. "It's ok to hurt her. People like her should be locked up, so they can't hurt people like us, or other innocents."

"People like her?" I shot at her. "I'm like her. You want to go lock me up. I'm trying to just protect her, I'm trying to protect myself, like Cleo. So is Rikki, and I guess that will have to stop. Because I'm just like her, without the fire. I have ice."

"Emma?" She was shocked. I knew she would believe for a second I was lying now, but she would start thinking, start wondering. She'd figure it out.

I started down to the secret spot. Annie was shocked. She was listening. She followed me as we went out of sight and swam away. At that moment I knew I was leaving. I would tell Annie, I wouldn't drag her down with us. I would go to Mako. I would find Cleo. I would be with her and Rikki when everything went down. It didn't matter how we would feel, it was about who was holding our hands the whole way down.


	2. Friends Stick Together

Friends stick together

Emma's point of view

I ran to the water. I dove into it. Ten seconds later I saw my orange tail. I waited until my parents and brother saw me. They stared in shock. I could see Annie, my friend looking at them. She knew that this was hard for me. I had told her everything after I found out she was a mermaid. I'd remember that day forever.

I was just walking when these two guys came up to me. They seemed nice and then they started making fun of this girl as she walked toward my house. I just walked away from them and went up to the girl. Later on after we talked she told me why those guys always made fun of her. She had told one of their best friends the truth about her mermaidness. They all thought that she was a liar and called her pathetic. After she told me her story I told her mine about how Cleo, Rikki, and I met and how we became mermaids.

The last few months with her were great. We always went to the island that was close to where we lived. We hung out and protected each other from the full moon's light. We had a lot of fun. In a way she was a combination of Rikki and Cleo. She reminded me that being a mermaid wasn't all that bad. When I saw her face after I dove into the water I could see that she was happy for me.

I swam as fast as I could, and for me that was fast. I finally surfaced after swimming for 15 minutes, about 10 miles or so from where I dove in. I knew it'd take me a few hours to get to where I wanted to be, Mako Island. I hoped that's where I'd find Cleo. When I surfaced I felt as though someone was following me. I swam for about five more minutes and then turned around. I could see something following me. From where I was I could tell it wasn't something human following me. Then I recognized her. Annie followed me all this way. I knew I'd have to wait until we got to dry land for her to tell me why.

We made it to a small island that looked similar to Mako. We lifted ourselves out of the water and waited for our tails to disappear.

"Annie, why did you follow me? You know what the consequences you could face." I pointed out. Unlike my parents and sibling, Annie's cousin knew she was a mermaid. Annie only confided in her because she had to. Her cousin was the only one that would ever talk to Annie. I didn't know why and I didn't care. All I knew was that Annie was a true friend. And true friends stick together.

"I had to Emma. You know that. You're parents will tell my aunt and uncle and then things will click. If I didn't leave then they'd probably send me to some random scientist to see how they can fix me. You know as well as I do that I already don't fit in." She looked at me. I knew what she was saying was true as much as she did.

"Alright you can come with me. We're going to Mako Island." I say happily.

"In Australia. By the Gold Coast? Finally I get to see it." I wasn't all that surprised at Annie because she always seemed happier when I told her about my adventures with my friends. I sometimes thought she wanted to go to the Gold Coast more than I did.

We swam until we finally reached the mainland. I knew that my parents would call someone in Australia to see if I was there but I didn't care. I was really exhausted but I knew that there would only be one person who could help Annie and I. I knew it was a bad idea but I didn't care. I had to do it.

I knocked on the door Annie standing behind me. She looked a bit afraid. I never told her where we were going. I just had to see if he could help. I had to. He was one of the few people that could. The door opened slowly.

"Emma, what are you doing here. You know this is one of the most dangerous places someone like you could be right now." Zane stared into my eyes. He could tell that I knew that already and that I was okay with risking it.

"Can I come in?" I asked. He nodded slowly as he moved aside and let Annie and I in.

"Okay, what do you want? You know coming here is by far the stupidest thing I've seen you do and considering I've known you since we were three…" He couldn't continue we heard another knock at the door. Zane motioned me to hide. I looked at Annie who just stood there. I hid. I knew that Annie had nothing to fear because no one here knew who she was. I hoped Zane had an alibi for her in case someone asked who she was.

Zane opened the door and I could just tell because of the awkward silence that someone that could cause trouble was at the door. I wanted to come out and see who It was but I knew that would be yet another mistake I'd make.

"Would you like to come in Kim?" Zane said in a sort of nice way. I nearly came out from my hiding spot. I hadn't seen Kim in forever.

"Yeah, I'll only be here a minute Zane. I have a question I'd like to ask you." Kim says before she sees Annie. From where I'm hiding I can see her. She's changed so much since I last saw her almost a year ago. "Who's your new friend?" She asks.

"Hi, my name's Annie. I'm just visiting for a few days." Annie says giving a perfect reason that is partially true. I'm happy she came up with something. I figured Zane wouldn't be that creative. Annie's excuse was perfect, vague and yet specific.

"Nice to meet you. If you don't mind Annie I'd like to ask Zane something in private." Kim said as Annie went in the other room. I honestly wished I could follow her but I knew that it wasn't a good idea to move. As soon as Annie was out of the room I saw Kim give Zane the evil eye.

"Look Zane, I know you know where my sister is. I know the truth and I just want to know where she is. I know she's in danger but I want to help her. She needs it. I know you know how to get in touch with Emma too. I need to talk to her as well." Kim says. I know I'm being stupid but I come out of my hiding spot.

"Hey Kim." I say with a smile. She just stares at me as if I'm crazy.

"Hey Emma. Do you know where my sister is? I need to find her. She's gone. I'm afraid something happened to her." I walk over to Kim. She's crying and looks like she needs a hug so I give her one. She looks up at me thankful.

"I'm sorry Kim, I don't know where she is. I came here as soon as I could. My parents know. Annie knows too. She came with me. Now answer me this. Did she say anything to you before she left?" I ask quickly. I knew staying in one place too long would be a bad idea.

"She said something about Mako, but I went looking there. She's nowhere. No one knows where she is." Kim starts crying again.

"Don't worry Kim. I'll find her. First, I need to talk to Rikki. I know what happened at the club. I need to know the truth from her. Where is she?" I look toward Zane. He has a secretive smile on his face.

"I know where she is, but you won't like it." He tells me. I don't care. I need to find her and talk to her as soon as I can.

"Tell me where she is. I need to know." I say strongly. I have to go get her. I just have to.

"I don't know. I do; however know someone that will know. You won't like who it is though." Zane says. I smile. I won't care and he knows that.

"Denman will know where Rikki is being taken. Now, about Cleo. I think the last time she talked to me was before the thing with Rikki happened. After you left things weren't the same. WE all drifted apart. We did; however, come together at one point on a full moon where Lewis and I found the girls at Mako in the moon pool. They told us later that they had a vision of the future saying that trouble would happen. Cleo and Rikki told us they'd go to either the moon pool or meet up at each of their favorite foreign places. I have no idea what they were talking about. That's all I know." Zane said. I looked at him. I could tell he was telling the truth. As much as I didn't want to believe him I knew he was serious.

"Any recommendations to where I should go first? I think finding Cleo first would be a good idea." I smiled knowing what I said was true. Annie finally came back into the living room obviously listening to what we were saying.

"Cleo always said she wanted to visit the Eifel Tower. We could start there." Kim says I look at her. I could tell she wanted to come but I knew it was too risky.

"There is no we. Kim you have to stay here. I'm sorry but you must. Annie and I will go. We'll find her don't worry." I say as confidently as I can.

"I'm coming too. I don't care what you have to argue I'm coming." She was confident and still the same Kim I remember. I contemplated what could happen if she came. I decided she could help us somehow. I finally nodded. She nearly started crying with excitement.

"Alright, we leave for Paris tomorrow. Annie and I are exhausted, not to mention hungry. Come over tomorrow morning Kim. Don't let anyone see you though." I say. I really was exhausted and I wanted to rest.

"Wait a second. Can't we just try to call Cleo?" Zane asked knowing as well as I did that going to Paris wasn't the best idea that we could think off.

"I already tried that. She won't pick up." Kim says annoyed. I can tell she really wants to find her sister.

"Let me call her on my phone." I say as I grab my phone. Zane looks at me worried something will happen. I ignore him as I usually do and I call her number. I expected her not to pick up but she does.

"Emma, is that you?" Cleo said in a hesitant voice.

"Yeah it's me. Are you okay Cleo? You have to come back. Where are you?" I ask I knew that asking to many questions at one time would be stupid but I had to I need to find her.

"I'm alright. I can't come back. They know who I am. I'm guessing they know who you are too. I'm somewhere secret. Only you and Rikki know where I am." Then she hung up. I nearly started crying. There was only one place she could be. I knew what I had to do.

"I'm going to Mako. Don't try to stop me Zane," I say as he moves closer to the door. "I'm going to get her. Kim, you stay here with Zane. Annie and I will go." I say opening the door.

Annie and I run to the ocean. We dive in, ten seconds later our tails appear and then we're off to Mako. This is going to be very interesting. I really hoped that we weren't walking into a trap. Oh well, I just need to find Cleo and get Rikki. WE all just need to run away and get out of here.


	3. Moonstruck Amnesia

Chapter 3: Trapped

Rikki's Point of view.

Flashback to what happened the night of the full moon.

I sat there helpless. I felt so weak, which wasn't how I normally felt. I couldn't help but think of how I got myself into this situation. I don't remember all of what happened just that the day before the incident occurred Cleo invited me to her house for our usual full moon sleepover. Usually I would say yes but ever since Emma left the sleepovers have been really different. I would never admit this to anyone but I really missed Emma. We fought and argued so much but that never meant we both didn't care about each other deep down. She was and always will be my soul sister just like Cleo. Anyway, I decided not to go to the sleepover and instead go out and have a date with Zane.

I wanted to do anything but stay in a room for twelve hours. I mean who would want to? So anyway that night was so much fun. I went over to Zane's house and I remembered that we kissed a lot….. I know it was about eleven or so when I left. HE said it would be better if I stayed because of the moon. I figured he was being way over protective, and in a way I was a bit suspicious. Zane, of all people wasn't like that. He never was like that. I ignored what he said and left. I thought he chased after me but I guess he didn't. That's all I remember from that night.

The next thing I know I'm laying on what looked like a hospital bed. For two days I tried to move. I laid on that bed wanting to do something. What I really wanted deep down was to go for a swim to Mako. I knew that was sort of impossible considering I couldn't move my legs. Every now and then I dozed in and out of slumber wishing that I could just sleep longer than an hour. Almost every time I fell asleep longer than a minute I was reminded of my mistake. I mean if I just listened to Zane or agreed to have the sleepover with Cleo that none of this would have ever happened. Way to be and not think about what could have happened.

After a week of just resting I could finally move my legs. I didn't actually know what happened then. I just figured that I did something really stupid after I left Zane's house. I didn't exactly know what but I figured that it had something to do with my mermaid ability. I could boil water and cause fires if I used it without control. I casually moved over and sat up. I got out of the bed and adjusted my nightgown that I guess all patients at a hospital wore. I looked around wanting to find something that could give me any hint to what happened.

I walked forward a bit and nearly fell. I grabbed the bed for support and then sat back down. Then I noticed something, my legs and feet had scars on them. Okay, now I was really confused. How did I get these scars? Did I do something that stupid? What really happened after I left Zane's house? I decided to rest a bit and think about what could have happened.

After a while I got up again and walked around feeling stronger than I did a few minutes ago. I looked to my left and noticed another bed that was occupied. I peaked over and saw who it was. I was so shocked. Bella was here too. I wanted to scream. Thankfully nothing came out of my mouth. I went over to her and tried to wake her up. It was no use though because she was either dead asleep or completely unconscious. Now I was really confused what happened that night? I really hoped that I didn't do something that stupid. I hate not knowing anything. It's like you have amnesia and don't know a thing or have a clue.

After a few seconds of standing over Bella trying to wake her I went back to my own bed. I thought about what my choices were and I decided the best thing to do would be go outside my room and see if anyone could give me some answers. I thankfully made it to the door without feeling sick or dizzy.

A nurse opened the door and was surprised to see me awake.

"You're awake. How are you feeling? Do you remember anything that happened?"

I saw that there was a needle in her hand. I really didn't want that to be injected into me or Bella. I didn't even realize what I did before it was too late. I clenched my hand into a fist. The molecules of the liquid in the shot started boiling until it exploded. I saw her surprise. She looked at me in horror. She screamed, thankfully not too loudly. All of a sudden another person entered the room. I just stood there. The doctor looked at me shocked. I saw he had a needle in his hand too. Without thinking anything through like I normally don't do anyway I did the same thing I did with the nurse's needle. The doctor didn't react in the same way as the nurse did.

"Monster," I heard him say as he jammed something in my arm. The next thing I knew I was on the ground. The last thing I saw was a man other than the doctor standing above me shaking his head. I have no idea why, but he looked really familiar. I wondered how I knew him and why I was stupid enough to explode what the doctor and nurse had in their hands. I didn't think things though and I would probably never learn too. I drifted into unconsciousness.

I woke up what felt like a month later. I could see that there was a doctor and nurse above me. I was back on my bed. I knew by waking up I'd have to face the consequences to what I did with the needle.

"She's awake, get her some water." I heard one of the doctors say. I tried to shake my head but couldn't really. I knew what would happen if any water touched me. They brought me a cup of water and I did sort of want something to drink just not water because of the risk of turning into a mermaid. I honestly had a really bad feeling something bad was about to happen and sadly I was right. The nurse with the water tripped and the water went flying on me. I wished I could move but I was still in the effect of whatever was in the needle that doctor jammed into my arm.

Ten seconds later the doctor looked down at me and my astounding tail. I already hated this. I would become a science experiment. I mean I already was in a hospital all they had to do was get some famous scientist, hopefully not Denman to come dissect me.

"What are you?" The doctor hesitated. I didn't even have a chance to speak. Another doctor, that was wearing something a bit different came in.

"She's a mermaid. This is now my patient. No if you please. I'd like to speak to her alone." The other doctor looked at different doctor surprised and angry. It was sort of funny being fought over like that. I honestly didn't care much. I needed to get out of this alive. Finally the doctor left and I was alone with the doctor in the weird outfit.

"Hello Rikki. My name is Doctor James Newman. I would like to ask you a few question starting with did you start the fire at the club?" I stared upward at him so confused. I slowly shook my head. "Too bad you can't tell me. Well, I'll see you later." I didn't even see what he had in his hand, considering it was beneath my bed. He jabbed another needle into my arm. Ugh I was really getting sick of the needles. "Is your friend over there a mermaid too?" He asked just as I drifted into unconsciousness. The last thought I had before unconsciousness was that I really hoped Bella wasn't exposed as I was.


	4. A Picture's Worth A Thousand Words

A Picture's worth a thousand words

Rikki's Point of View

I came up with this like five minutes after I started thinking about this story and what it meant.

I woke up again but this time I wasn't on a hospital bed. I was chained to an examination table. I kept thinking to myself what the heck did I do this time. I wanted to get out of the restraints so badly. I tried as best I could. Then I realized that I was in mermaid form and couldn't move my tail. My hair was wet and I guessed that the water was what woke me up.

I heard the door that was behind me open. I saw Newman come toward me carrying something in his hands.

"Hello again Rikki. I've come to do two things. Don't worry neither involve hurting you. The first is to take a picture of you as a mermaid. The second is to ask you a few questions." I ignore him. I know he's going to ask me questions but I don't' care. I won't answer him unless I feel like it or if the questions involve any of my friends, especially Cleo, Emma, Bella, or my boy friend Zane.

"Don't think I'll answer them. Now I have some questions for you. The most important on is where am I?" I asked in my annoyed tone. To be honest I was faking and I hoped he didn't realize that. I am very strong and spiritual on the outside but inside I'm a bit cautious.

"Oh, I think you'll answer them once I tell you what could happen if you don't. I'll do you this. You're still in Australia. I moved you from the hospital where you were being treated for burns that you got when you decided to burn down a club. You and your friend Bella are now here. She's still unconscious and unless you answer the questions I have for you I'll hurt her and you'll never see her again." I looked up at him. This was turning out to be a horrible day. I had no idea what he was talking about with Bella and what happened at the club. I guessed that I probably went there after Zane's and someone must have gotten me mad enough to burn it to the ground. The only one that would probably know anything about the truth would probably be Bella and unless I answered Newman's questions I probably wouldn't see her again. I knew what scientists were capable of thanks to Denman so I didn't refuse or agitate him anymore.

It took him a while to say anything. I finally noticed what he was doing. He set up a camera to take pictures of me.

"Smile pretty for the camera now." Newman said. I was really getting annoyed at him. I smiled anyway because I just felt like it. After he got the picture he quickly put away the camera and gave it to his assistant that was staring at me. His assistant handed Newman a letter and then left and I waited for Newman to start rambling off questions about how I became a mermaid and such. I waited for five minutes and he still didn't say anything.

"Aren't you going to ask me about how I became a mermaid?" I asked because the silence annoyed me. He didn't ask me any questions for five more minutes. He just sat there. Then I noticed that he was reading the letter. I asked again not really caring that he was reading. He frowned. I could see he was angry but I didn't care about why. Finally he put the letter back in the envelope and placed it in his pocket. Then the questions began.

"Now I will ask you various questions and you better answer me." He warned. I knew that I would stretch the truth as much as I could so he didn't find out that Bella and the others were mermaids. "Okay, so are you the only mermaid?" I halfway nodded. I considered what I could say to stretch the

"There were others. My friends Emma and Cleo used to be mermaids. The three of us got stuck in a cave at Mako island and then the next day we became mermaids. As you can saw I can boil water, cause fire, if I want to, and create lightning. The three of us were found out by another scientist named Denman. She caught us and we gave up our powers. For some reason I didn't lose mine but I know for certain the other two did. So yeah, I'm the only one right now." I say I noticed that Newman cringed at the mention of Denman. I have to admit I was a bit curious to see why.

"I'm sorry did you say Denman was the one that discovered you?" HE asked me. I tried to nod but I half nodded.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." I wanted to play with him and see why Denman was so important to him.

"It's imperative that you tell me. I need to know. I need to know if she knows about this. It would tell me a lot. Now please." I looked at him. He was freaking out. Part of me wanted to be nice but I knew I had to keep some things to myself. I finally decided what I knew was right, and what might keep Bella and myself away from harm.

"Yes, Denman captured my friends and me two years ago. We escaped thankfully. Now, I don't see what the point in me telling you that." I say but he silences me. I hope that he'll tell me what his relationship to Denman is. Boy do I wish Emma or Cleo was here. That'd be nice because Emma always had a plan, that was one of the reasons I'm glad she's my friend.

"Okay then. That might be a problem. So, did you say your friends Cleo and Emma were also mermaids? I think I'd better go see what they know on the subject at hand." He said. Immediately I tried to get out of my restraints. I really needed to get out of here and find Cleo and Emma, plus get Bella as well.

"They don't know I'm a mermaid anymore. Just leave them alone. Besides I have no idea where Emma is anymore and Cleo already hates me." I partially lied. I guessed where Emma lived and Cleo did sort of hated me.

"well they will soon. You're picture along with an article are going to be posted in one of Australia's news papers. You'll be famous, too bad you'll be locked up here." He smiles and walks away.

"Wait, can you please let me talk to Bella. So she doesn't find out anyway else. I need to talk to her. If you do this for me I'll do whatever you want me to. Please." I pleaded. I just wanted to talk to her. I had to tell her that our secret or technically my secret was out.

"All right. Get some rest and when you both are awake then you can talk to her." I was surprised he agreed to my demand. I guess that he just felt bad. I knew I shouldn't listen to him but I really did feel exhausted. I slowly drifted to sleep.


	5. Who am I, Who are you?

This is actually one of the hardest chapters I have ever written. I was sort of sick when I was writing this. I had to write this twice, once in my notebook full of fan fictions, and again when I was actually typing it into the computer. I'm sorry about not updating; I haven't had internet access in a while

Chapter 3: Who am I, Who are you?

Emma's point of view.

"Annie, let's go." I said. We ran to the ocean. I led Annie to the moon pool. I had told Annie mostly everything about my past and the Gold Coast, especially the stuff that had to do with my mermaid secret. She loved hearing about all my adventures that I had with Cleo and Rikki. I guessed she was probably happy to finally see where I transformed with Rikki and Cleo first hand. I, quite honestly was glad that we were here, despite the reason.

We entered the moon pool through the underwater entrance that I had used so many times before I left. The moon pool water was warmer than I remembered. I figured it had to do with the letter Cleo and Rikki sent me about the comet incident. In the letter they also mentioned a girl named Bella, who seemed nice. I guessed that they had found another mermaid friend just like I found Annie. I hoped all of us could be friends and meet together at Mako soon, all safe. I looked around. The cave walls looked corrupted as if someone had blown them up

I wanted to stay in the moon pool for a while longer but I knew I couldn't. I didn't have enough time to remember all the fun times Cleo, Rikki, and I had. Instead Annie and I got out of the water. It took us a while for us to fully dry of and for our legs to reappear. Then the searching began.

"Should we split up?" Annie asked as we entered the jungle filled part of the island. I thought about what could happen if we did. I mean we could cover more ground but it would be really dangerous if we did and besides, Annie didn't know Mako Island or its dangers.

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea Annie. It's dangerous out here. Besides, you don't know the island very well." Wow, I basically stated all of what I was thinking.

"Relax Em; I can handle the scary island. Besides, I'm not afraid of danger, I laugh at it." I smiled at her. She reminded me so much of Rikki, which in turn made me a bit sad and kept reminding me of reality and the dangers we faced as mermaids. Annie also reminded me of Rikki and Cleo, both of whom I missed a lot.

"Alright Annie. I'll go this way." I pointed to my right. I knew that way better, the path was harder to navigate. I purposely gave Annie the easier path hoping that she wouldn't get lost of hurt.

"Then I'll go this way. If I find Cleo I'll yell." Annie said starting to walk away.

"Wait, I don't think that's a good idea. Why don't we just meet here in an hour? If something goes wrong of if I don't show up, run. Be careful Annie." She just nodded at me, not having anything to say probably wanting to say the same thing to me. She turned away and left. WE parted our ways. I began to walk toward the waterfall where we sometimes sat and talked. It was one of two places where I felt fully safe.

"Cleo," I screamed "Are you here?" I called out hoping she'd hear me. "It's me, Emma" I yelled. I wanted so badly to find her and to see her okay. I wanted everything to be okay and for things to go back to normal. I knew that it'd probably never happen but I could always hope.

Every so often I screamed Cleo's name so loud and every time I just stood still hand hoped to hear her or any sign that she had been there. I looked at my watch after screaming her name one time and I hoped it was wrong. I had been walking around for forty five minutes. I had only fifteen minutes until I had to meet Annie again. I had to try harder. I needed to find Cleo. Her sister was depending on me, plus Rikki was in danger too.

I called Cleo's name again. This would be like the tenth time I did, and also the last time I would call for her because I'd have to go back to the meeting spot after. I heard a noise around me and then saw a bush move slightly. I walked as cautiously as I could to it. I moved back the bush and nothing came out.

"Cleo, if it's you, come out. It's only me, Emma." I said in case she was cautious. Someone stepped out of the shadows. Sadly enough it wasn't Cleo but a man I've never seen before. He looked at me. I just stared at him. I considered running but knew that it'd be a horrible idea.

"Who are you? What are you doing here by yourself?" He asked me.

"I'm not here by myself. Now what are you doing here?" I questioned back, I'm starting to act like Rikki, even if I haven't seen her in like a year.

"None of your business. Now you might want to run back to your friends and get off this cursed island. In fact let me escort you." I frowned I didn't need this. I knew what I had to do. I led him in the opposite direction where I came from. I had to leave him away from Annie and possibly Cleo.

_**Annie's point of view**_

After Emma and I parted ways I on my quest to find Cleo. I knew whatever path Emma chose would have been the tougher and harder to navigate I let her take it of course I have no idea why though I guess I didn't want to end up doing something stupid and get lost or worse, hurt. I also didn't know the terrain of the island well, as Emma pointed out. I kept walking being as careful as I could I kept calling out her name. I didn't know her but from Emma told me I could guess who she was and what she looked like.

"Cleo," I called. "I'm a friend of Emma's. You can trust me." Then I heard someone move in the bushes. Suddenly a shadow appeared and a person stepped into the light. A girl with dark brown hair stood up. She was wearing a blue crystal similar to the one I was wearing.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" She asked me probably confused.

"My name's Annie. I'm a friend of Emma. I'm a mermaid too. I'm here to help you. Emma sent me. In fact," I looked at my watch "I'm actually going to be late to meet her. WE need to go, now." I said as nicely as I could figuring that Cleo probably didn't trust me that much yet.

"You're right; we need to get out of here fast, before they find us." Cleo said. I looked at her. She was really afraid and didn't seem like the girl Emma described to me. She walked over to me and nearly fell.

"Here, let me help you." I said supporting her as best I could.

"Thanks, now we really need to go." She said. I supported her and we were off to find Emma.

_**Emma's Point of View**_

I led him away from Annie. WE were walking for a while until I stopped. I looked down and saw a shiny locket. I picked it up and wiped all the dirt off it. I recognized it immediately. It had a blue crystal on it. It was Cleo's locket. She had to have been here before. I turned to him, my hand cleansed. I didn't want him looking at it.

"What's that in your hand?" He asked. I quickly shoved it into my pocket. Looks like my attempt at hiding it failed miserably.

"It's a friend of mines." I quickly said, knowing it was a bad idea.

"Cleo's? You know where she is?" I said nothing afraid of what he could do."Take me to her." I just stood there. Then he took out a gun. I knew that I had two choices, one, use my powers or two, lead him to Annie and have the two of us fight him and get away safely. Rather than show him to where Annie was I led him away. "Show me where he is and I'll spare you." He looked at me pointing the gun at me. "Now!" he ordered. I was freaking out. I wasn't even paying attention to what I was doing. Accidentally, I brought him to the waterfall. I heard noises in the bushes and Annie appeared.

"Annie, we have to get out of here." I said frantically just as I noticed she was supporting someone. I realized who it was immediately."Cleo, are you okay?" I went up to her and hugged her. I realized she was limping so I helped support her.

"I found her like this. She's hurt Emma. WE need to get her out of here." I nodded at Annie then remembered the locket. I took it out and she looked at it.

"I believe this belongs to you." I said handing it to Cleo. She smiled at me and I knew she was happy that Annie had found her. "Alright, time to go." I said ready to get off Mako. WE walked into a clearing where a familiar face came out of the shadows.

"Good job Emma, leading me right to Cleo." He looked at me. I was so angry. He used me to get to Cleo.

"I didn't mean to. He found me and I had to warn you. You guys get out of here. I'll handle him." I said. Annie hesitated then nodded and helped Cleo.

"I don't know what you wanted with my friend, but you'll have to get though me to get her." Wow, my word choice really sucked. I guessed it was from nervousness.

"It would be a pleasure then. I'm sure my boss would love to have another mermaid. You'll do fine, especially because you're stronger than Cleo. She's wounded to badly anyway. She won't last another day." He said chuckling. I was 90% sure who his boss was. There was only one way to find out.

"Why us though? Cleo didn't do anything wrong and neither did I" I said

"You two are mermaids. I'm betting the other girl who was with you is too." I wasn't shocked he knew. I figured I could now use my powers even if he wasn't one hundred percent telling the truth.

"You're right about one thing, I am on and no one messes with a mermaid." I said. Boy did I wish I had Cleo's power. I guess I'd have to make do with what I had. I froze his left hand. He looked furious.

"You'll regret that girlie."He took something out of his pocket. I knew what it was and quickly froze the object in his other hand. I was too late. He fired a bullet. I felt the impact on my shoulder. It hurt like crazy. I feel to my knees. My left shoulder was throbbing and I was in so much pain. It hurt so much. I saw the guy stand above me.

"Told you that you'd regret that." He said I saw another object in his hand and tried to freeze it. I guess because I was in so much pain that it didn't work. Whatever he shot at me hit me right below where the bullet impacted. I fell to the ground and drifted to unconsciousness. The last thing I heard the man say was.

"I have her. Not Cleo but another girl this time with straight blonde hair. I believe her name's Emma. Looks like you'll have a trio of blondes now." I heard him laughing and then I blacked out.

_**This is such a cliffhanger and I apologize for that. I really hope you enjoy this chapter. I really liked this one as I said earlier. Please read and review. I'm excited to hear what people think. -Chinaluv**_


	6. Intros to a Foreign Face

_**Okay, this will be a hard chapter because I have to write, once again, how Bella and Emma meet for the first time. This hopefully won't be very awkward like the other time I had to write the first time they met. Hope you enjoy and please review. I'd love to hear what you think. Oh, and I apologize again for the cliffhanger in the previous chapter I had to do that. Oh, and I'd like to thank warrior-of-water for inspiring me to finish this tonight. I was going to post tomorrow but I'll post tonight. –Chinaluv **_

Chapter 6: Introductions and Explanations

Emma's Point of View

I awoke in a hospital bed. I had no idea where I was but I had a horrible pain in my left shoulder. Whatever was shot into my shoulder after I was on the ground was still in effect. I couldn't really move it hurt so much. I was still out of it and couldn't see much at all. I saw there were a ton of wires and stuff attached to me, which I guess was okay considering all that happened to me. I mean I was shot in the shoulder. Which reminded me I should look at it and see how bad it was

I saw there was a bandage over it, as I suspected there would be. My shoulder rested on a tiny mound that I guessed was supposed was a pillow. I could move a bit but it hurt to move anything other than my right arm. I wanted someone to come in and see that I was awake. I hadn't even noticed that there was someone else in the room until I heard her snoring. I looked to my left, trying as hard as I could to not move my left shoulder which was throbbing. I looked at her. I guessed she was the other blonde mermaid that the man was talking about right before I blacked out.

It took about half an hour until she finally woke up. Thankfully there was a clock in the room. It was around noon when she woke up. I was glad to see that she noticed me as well. I wondered if she expected to see someone else because she looked confused when she saw me.

"Who are you? Where's Rikki?" She asked. I guessed she was Bella because that was the only other mermaid that I had heard of other than me, Cleo, Rikki, and Annie. Besides, she mentioned Rikki, therefore she must know her, which is a good thing. I needed to know the truth to what happened to Rikki and I hoped she knew and would be willing to tell me.

"I'm Emma, I'm guessing you're Bella. I have no idea where Rikki is but I bet I can tell you something that will make you happy." I said really stupidly. I couldn't believe I just said that.

"Yeah, that's me. Now tell me the good news. Oh, and why exactly are you here?" I knew she'd ask me that eventually.

"Well, my friend Annie and I, by the way we're both, well you know. I know you are too. Well, anyway, we found Cleo. Actually, Annie did. I got myself in some trouble. Some evil guy caught me. I ended up here." I explained leaving out the most crucial detail of how I was shot in the shoulder. I also avoided the word mermaid. I didn't want the people who captured us to find out that I'm a mermaid.

"I can tell you're leaving something major out. What happened Cleo and Annie? Oh, and why do you have such a big bandage on your left arm? You look like you're in a lot of pain." Wow, she's good. She guessed all that. I wonder if she can read minds. I mean Cleo and Rikki never told me what her power is. "Before you ask I'm not a mind reader. I can turn water into jelly." That sounded like an interesting power, I wouldn't change my power for anything else though. I like my freezing ability.

"Annie and Cleo are safe. Cleo's limping but I'm sure she'll be okay. I was shot in the arm. I couldn't use my freezing ability in time and he got my shoulder. I was weak enough but he still shot an anesthetic in my arm. Then I woke up here like half an hour ago." I explained this time from the start.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay? It looks like the blood is starting to bleed though. We need to get one of the nurses in here." Bella said as I gave her the how are we going to do that look. She pressed a button on her bed and then we heard a beep. I guessed that it alerted the nurses. "Oh, and I'm really glad they're okay, Cleo and Annie that is. By the way, I'm sure you're curious as to how Rikki is. She's okay, she just has some scars." I looked at her confused.

"Scars, why does she have scars?" I asked confused as the nurse walked in.

"Hello Emma, you're awake. It looks like your arm is healing but the gauze needs to be replaced." She looked at me not as intimidating as I expected. She left the room and I just looked at Bella. She smiled at me and I gave her a look of thanks. Then the nurse came back in. "The doctor will be in here in a few minutes. He just finished with Rikki." I looked right at Bella. We both had the same look on our faces. We wanted to talk to Rikki, scratch that, we needed to talk to her.

"Excuse me, will you please tell me where we are and why I'm here." I asked all innocently. Cleo would have been proud. She was the one who taught me how to do that, act all innocent and weak.

"Sorry can't do that. We're in a classified location. Now let's change the bandage around your arm." Dang it, I knew she wouldn't tell me, but I wished I she could. I let her change the bandage and she looked at me. "Well, it seems to me that it's starting to heal, but it's going to hurt for a while. Can you move your arm at all?" What kind of question was that? I mean really. Couldn't she seem that I was in a lot of pain?

"No, it hurts like crazy." I stated as nicely as I could. I couldn't help that. It hurt and I had to be serious about that. Besides, if she wasn't going to tell me where I was I could be as nice as I wanted to.

"Alright well I'll go get the doctor." She said leaving my wound unwrapped.

"No need to. I'm here. Hello girls. My name's Dr. Newman. Welcome to my lab. You are now my patients. Now let me fix your arm Emma." He looked at me. I didn't like this one bit. I let him anyway. He wrapped it and it hurt a bit less. Then he took something out of his pocket. It was a needle. I hated them ever since I was a kid. They scared me so much. One of them got stuck in my arm when I was a kid since then I've been so afraid they'd hurt me. The fact that I didn't know this doctor scared me.

"What is that?" I asked him confused as ever. I could feel Bella's eyes on him and me. She looked at me and I could see her barely. She looked scared for me. I gave her a don't worry about me look and she nodded.

"It's a pain killer. You'll feel better. Your original one is wearing off and I don't think you want to be in pain." I nodded at him. He injected the pain killer. It didn't hurt as I expected and my shoulder wasn't hurting as much now. I was actually glad he did it when he did.

"Now, about you two being mermaids. Yeah, I know. I'd like to see your powers firsthand, but when you both are fully healed. Emma, that will probably be later for you. Bella, your scars are healing very rapidly." He paused as he saw me looking at her. I didn't even realize she had any. I wondered how she could have gotten them. "You both will be healed soon. As for your friend Rikki, she's fine. You may speak to her later Emma. Right now you both need to rest." He looked at me and took out another needle. I knew what he was going to do so I let him. I couldn't move anyway so I just laid there.

Bella looked at me; she knew why I let him do that. I didn't have a choice. I drifted off slowly. I saw the doctor walked over to Bella who was trying to resist the needle. The last thing I saw before blacking out was four nurses holding her down and the doctor putting a needle into her arm. Then all left and the doctor came, once again to me.

"Sweat dreams Emma." Then I blacked out.

_**Yeah another cliff hanger. Sorry for that. I will update as soon as I can. Hope you like it, please review I'd love to hear your opinion. Oh, and the next chapter will probably be in Rikki's point of view. -Chinaluv**_


	7. Explanations!

Okay thanks so much mysterious writer haha you're so nice. Alright, I will make them a bit longer if I can, sometimes I can't help but end it in a cliff hanger and I like making the chapters like 1,00-2,000 words. Well you see the story with the girls and camp is sort of true. I'm technically Sarah, she's based on me. I will try however to have an actual character who is me, but you'll have to guess who she is haha. Alright on to the story.

Hope you enjoy this I'm so so so sorry for not writing sooner. I've been really busy and have lost a lot of time lately. Well onto the story I hope you enjoy. This is going to be interesting. Please read and review I'm excited to see what you guys think. Oh, and those who answer the three questions right will get a sneak peak at what I want to happen next. Good luck. –Chinaluv

These questions are from the episode when Cleo, Emma, and Rikki fake being sick because of a thunder storm outside.

What does Emma's mom think caused the girls to get sick in the beginning?

What is the name of the doctor that comes to examine the girls as well as try to find the answer to what illness they have?

What causes Cleo's sister, Kim, to catch the measles from Emma's brother, Elliot?

Okay, story time

Chapter 7: Explanations

Adventure of a lifetime

Rikki's pov

I awoke at like 9:00, I knew that because there was a clock on the wall across from the hospital bed I was laying in. I had no idea what time I was sedated because I'm not Emma and at the time I could've cared less what time it was. It took me a minute, and a few blinks, to remember how much I knew had happened, or didn't know I guess because my memory was sort of blank that night, maybe now I would get some answers.

I laid awake for who knows how long until the evil Dr. Newman came in. He was wearing a lab coat which kind of freaked me out, he knew my secret and I knew that her could so whatever he wanted with me right now.

"Hello Rikki, good morning." I stare at him watching his every move. I didn't trust him at all.

"What do you want?" I question hoping he'll finally let me talk to Bella, she was my only hope of getting answers because I don't think anyone else knows what they're doing.

"Well, I'd like some answers. Also I figured you'd want to talk to Bella, she's awake now." I smiled and as soon as I did regretted it. He knew what made me happy, what he could do to get me mad or manipulate me into doing something I didn't want. This wasn't good. I have no idea what I was going to do next.

"Alright, where is she? You better not have hurt her or I really will get mad, and you don't want to see me like that." I smiled, but this time more sinister like.

"She's in the other room and I don't think it's me who hurt her." This time he's the one to smile sinisterly. Ugh, this was really annoying. I really needed to talk to Bella and quickly. I need answers and she seemed to be the only one who knew what actually happened.

"Let me see her." I somewhat pleaded that time, I knew that'd be the only way I could get some answers. I figured whatever she could tell me would be of some help so that I could find out what happened that night. Wow, amnesia sucks. I hate that.

"Alright Rikki but in exchange you must give me some information." I looked at him, I knew I'd eventually have to so I just nodded. They wheeled Bella and her bed into my room. I was so happy to see her but she looked almost mad to see me.

"Bella, I'm so glad you're okay." I smiled but she just looked away. "You are okay aren't you?" I questioned.

"Yeah I'm alright, no thanks to you." I stare at her confused, I have no idea what she's talking about, but I have the feeling I will by the end of the conversation. "You really don't know do you?" She looks at me almost as if she's afraid.

"No, I really don't. That night, I was moonstruck. What happened? I don't know, what did I do?" I was so scared. "Please tell me, it couldn't have been that bad could it? Please Bella tell me." I pleaded I needed to know what happened now. She looked at me to see if I was telling the truth or not, I think she could tell that I was.

"Alright, the truth is what happened that night was you. The three of us were just hanging out at Cleo's, as we normally do when you went crazy and decided to leave. Lewis promised to make sure you were okay and then Cleo and I waited. After a while I knew something was wrong. I left to go find you and Lewis. I actually found Zane first, he said that you led him to a club and then ditched him or something. I just ignored him and then found Lewis and you. You both were in the alley right next to the club. You were looking at Lewis as if he did something wrong. I watched you do it, you burned Lewis," She looked away, I sat there shocked. I couldn't believe it, but that still didn't make any sense on how I got burned.

"Wait, I burnt Lewis? I didn't …. I mean I couldn't…. Are you serious? I… I burnt him?" I stuttered, ashamed. I couldn't remember anything this is so not what I hoped had happened.

"Yes, you did and he's not the only one Rikki. You also burnt me and yourself. As well as set fire to a building. You see Rikki, when I came to stop you, you got really mad and then you set fire to the ground and then I don't know. I'm guessing you felt bad or something and then tried to help me. I don't know." The two of us sat in silence for a few minutes, the clock on the wall ticking every awkward second there was.

"So that explains the scars I guess." I say and surprisingly somewhat getting her to laugh a bit. "Are your scars that bad? I'm sorry though, I mean I didn't know what I was doing, and I was moonstruck after all Bella, it's not like I had any control over what I was doing. Well anyway, I hope you're okay." I said looking at her, it seemed like she was trying to cover her arms from me, although she wasn't doing a very good job at it. She saw me staring and then quickly pulled the blanket over her. It was no use though, I saw them, the scars that is. They were still red and were all over her arms. That hit me hard, I felt so bad.

"You've seen them now. They aren't that bad, they don't hurt much anymore. I know you were moonstruck but I didn't know you were capable of doing that." She trailed off, not wanting to talk about her scars anymore. I could understand why she wouldn't.

"Wait, so I understand the scars but I do have one question." I paused, wondering about it myself. She gave me her _do tell_ look as I figured she would. "What happened to Cleo?" I asked hoping that she was okay and wasn't harmed on that night.

"Um…" She started I gave her my _spill it_ work. "I don't know, we left the house to look for you and then I turned around and then she was gone. Her footsteps looked like they were headed to the ocean, I just thought she was going to look for Lewis but I don't know. She must have gone to Mako or something." I was going to question her more but then Dr. Newman came in.

"I'm afraid you must be going Bella, I must speak with Rikki in private." He said with an evil hint in his voice. I thought I could hear Bella say good bye but I wasn't fully focusing on that. I was starring at Dr. Newman, I didn't trust him on bit.

"What do you want Newman?" I question for the second time today.

"Answers as I said. I need to know what happened with Dr. Linda Denman. It's imperative that you tell me everything." He says staring at me. I knew if I messed with him I'd regret it so I didn't. This would be the one time I didn't, after all I had to consider Bella at this point.

"Alright, well it started with me and my two friends, Cleo and Emma. We were careless and she found out, she trapped us at our favorite island. We somehow escaped with the help of our friend then we gave up our powers on a lunar eclipse. After a few days my powers began to come back and now you know. That's the truth…." I said leaving some details out. I couldn't lead them to Zane or Lewis.

"Alright that's good enough." He said and then left. I slept on and off, drifting in and out of consciousness. I have no idea why but I was apparently. I guessed it had something to do with the anesthetic they gave me a while ago.

After who knows how long came back into my room. I gave him the same look I gave him earlier about wanting him to tell me what he wanted.

"I'm sure you'd like to talk to your friends again wouldn't you?" He stared at me waiting for an answer. Rather than speak I nodded. "Well you can in a minute, I'm sure they would love to talk to you." Then it hit me, they? Who's they? It should only be Bella who's there. This is not good, I could probably escape by myself, maybe even with Bella but a third person? I don't think that's possible without any help(_he he_).

"Who's they?" I question, he just smiles evilly. "Tell me now, or let me see them please." Okay, I probably shouldn't have begged on that one. He ignored me and just nodded. I was wheeled in to the other room where I saw Bella and another blonde haired girl. They were both staring at me.

"Emma, is that you?" I ask, although I'm almost one hundred percent sure it's her. I see her nod while Newman leaves and I'm really happy he's gone.

"Hello Rikki and before you asked yeah I'm fine and I've met Bella, who's really nice by the way." I look at her, it's obvious to me that she's not fine, she's hurt and I see there's a huge bandage on her left shoulder.

"Are you sure you're okay Emma? What happened to your shoulder? And that's good you met. I'm glad you two like each other. Now will you please explain how you got her and what happened?" I ask nicely.

She starts her tale about how she found out about the night and then how she dove into the ocean. I stop her stop her several times the first being with the part when she goes to find Zane. I make sure that she's telling the truth and that Zane's okay. It sort of hurts how much I somewhat care about him. Anyway, she continues and the next time I stop her is when she finds out that Cleo's okay. I'm really happy about that until she tells me about her shoulder.

"Are you serious Emma, you got shot in the arm? Are you okay? Does it still hurt?" I question her, it amazes me about how much I sound like her in a way.

"I'm okay, yeah it still hurts a bit but I'm fine." I can so tell she's lying. It's quite obvious.

"Alright, well now what?" I ask hoping she has a plan. I quickly see that she doesn't so I just look to Bella who seems to have somewhat of something.

"Well, I think we should just wait until we are healed so we can escape properly, then I have no idea." Bella says quite confidently. As much as I'd like to escape I know that in our current conditions that wouldn't be very smart.

"I agree with her, we wouldn't stand a chance of escaping right now in our conditions right now I think we need to recover. Or find some way to talk to one of our friends." She says and then I notice her trying to move her left shoulder.

"Emma are you sure you're okay? Bella we better call someone, she's really hurting" I call out and then the doctor and a nurse come in. The immediately walk over to Emma and mumble something. The nurse takes out a needle and jams it into Emma's arm. She then closes her eyes and the nurse wheels her out. I can't help but wonder what's wrong with Emma.

"She'll be alright Rikki, don't worry." I smile at her, she's at least trying to cheer me up, I can tell this is hurting her too and that her scars must hurt or something, I can't believe I'm the cause of all of this I mean without me things would still be normal. As if she could read my mind Bella smiles at me and says, "This is not your fault and it never will be." We sit quietly for a minute the clock ticking away the seconds. Then the doctor comes in smiling.

"Emma's fine and I think it's time you two get some sleep." He says as a nurse wheels me back to my room. The doctor comes in a few minutes later and I already knows what's coming. He walks over to me takes out the needle and smiles. He calls two nurses in and they hold me down, I try and struggle, for I am Rikki and I don't give up easily. After a while though he end up hitting me and the last thing I hear him say before I fall unconscious is.

"It's time to call her, to call Denman."

_I apologize for yet another cliff hanger but I really can't help this one, this actually went longer than I expected. I hope you enjoyed please review _

_ -Chinaluv_


	8. Denman's Returns

Okay I'm actually watching H20 right now So I'm curious to see if these questions are any harder than the last… Oh, and just so you know it's easier if you pm me the answers then you can review too, if you want. Oh, and this episode is when Rikki's hiding something from Cleo and Emma.

What is the title of the movie Rikki and Zane go to?

What color straw's in Cleo's cup when Cleo, Lewis, and Emma are talking about Rikki and how she's sneaking around?

What is the first kind of fish that are shown when Rikki swims to Mako to see Cleo and Emma?

What does Emma say to Rikki about whose being hunted by Zane?

Chapter 8: Denman's return

Cleo's point of view

The slow walk to Mako was sort of painful. It hurt so much to move I couldn't really remember much about what happened or why I was at Mako. I knew that something bad happened that night though. I was half clinging on Annie and I sort of felt bad doing it, but if I let go then I'd probably fall on the ground or something. Whatever happened that night had left me severely hurt and a bit clueless. I keep thinking back to that night.

_Flashback_

I knew something would go wrong tonight, I had no idea why, actually I did. I'm always nervous on the night of a full moon, but this feeling was different. I really had a bad feeling. Sadly enough my feeling got worse throughout the night. It started off pretty normal though. Bella, Lewis, Rikki, and I were all at my house watching movies and eating pizza. From what I could remember Rikki left to get something and then came back all weird. Both Bella and I knew why instantly. I knew better than to touch her because of what happened last time this happened. Emma made that mistake and got burned.

I knew this was a bad idea, but I grabbed her arm anyway. It stung a bit but I didn't' care, I brought her back to the couch. Bella and I sat next to her while Lewis thought about what we should do. I guess he couldn't think of anything so the four of us just continued to watch movies. I think at one point Bella, Lewis, and I fell asleep. Well I know I did, I fell asleep and woke up. Rikki was gone…. I quickly woke Bella and Lewis in hope that someone would have an idea to where she went. Lewis was easy to wake while Bella wasn't entirely. I quickly explained to both what had happened. Lewis was off in a second, he warned us to stay put. I figured that'd be the only way to stay out of trouble.

After half an hour of waiting I was starting to get nervous, and I could tell Bella was too. After yet another hour we were really getting worried. Finally we both came to the realization that we should go and help him. Yes, I know that was stupid but we knew it was best. We went outside, Bella, being smart and all didn't look at the moon, and me, being stupid did. I looked up and saw the beautiful full moon. I don't know why but I left Bella's side and went to Mako. I wasn't moonstruck it was just leading me there. I knew I wasn't because I could do what I wanted and nothing bad was happening, I swam to Mako, hoping to find Rikki.

The next thing I knew I awoke on Mako. I had no idea what happened after I left but I had to find out. I walked to the moon pool. My body ached all over but ignored it. When I got there it was an unfamiliar sight. There were people there. People I didn't know. Scientists. I hoped that they didn't see me but my hope vanished when one of them screamed get her. I ran, ran into the forest. I was so scared, I hid as best I could. At one point someone found me and tried to get me. I ran again and thankfully lost him. I fell numerous times and was beaten up a lot. It hurt like crazy. I thought I was done for at one point, but somehow I evaded them until earlier. At one point earlier I realized that my locket was gone. I had guessed it fell off me and hoped that no one would find it, or that if someone did then it'd be a friend.

_Then I heard someone's voice a bit far away from what I was thinking, I snapped out of it._

_End of flashback_

We had reached the beach. It felt as if we had been walking forever but it was finally time to swim.

"Are you sure you can swim Cleo?" Annie asked me, I wasn't exactly sure so I just nodded. It was obvious that she could see how I was lying. "If you need help I'll be there for you," She said smiling. I smiled back, she was really nice. I was really glad Emma brought her here with her. That would have been bad otherwise.

We dove in the water. Ten seconds later our tails appeared. It didn't hurt much to swim and I felt better, I guess the water healed my cuts. I was really happy about that. What I really needed now was something to eat. I haven't eaten for a while and I was really hungry. It took a few minutes to get to shore and then the first thing we did was walk to Rikki's café. Although we had to walk away from anyone that could be suspicious.

Thankfully no one stopped us and we got there without trouble. We walked in and I tried to hide my face. I didn't want anyone to recognize me. Luckily no one did. Then I saw him, Bella's boy friend Will.

"Will, it's me, Cleo. Are you all right?" I question, he just stares at me like he's confused. Then I guess he looks behind me toward Annie.

"I'm alright, but are you? You look hurt. And who's this? Where's Bella? I know Rikki's in the hospital but do you know where she is?" He questions most likely concerned for us.

"My name's Annie, I'm Emma's friend. We believe Emma, Bella, and Rikki are being held captive by some scientist." Annie said kind of sadly.

"Yeah, we're on our way to Zane's now, want to come with? We could use all the help we can get to come up with a plan." I said quickly because I could feel people starting to stare at me. He just nods and we leave immediately. It takes us a few minutes to get to Zane's house and then I knock on the door. Zane opens it and smiles obviously happy to see me safe and Annie as well. His smile fades however to when he sees Will. He ignores it and then we go inside.

"I'm glad you're okay Cleo, you too Annie. I must ask, however, where Emma is and why Will is here. Oh, and I don't think you'll want to go into the living room, there's sort of a person you probably wouldn't want to talk to in there." I smile at him and ignore what he says, the others follow me. My mom drops as I see who's there.

"Hello again Cleo, nice to see you again." I just stare at her. It's been like two years since I last saw her.

", what are you doing here?" I look over to Zane who looks a bit guilty.

"I'm here to help Cleo. I'm here to help you get Emma, Rikki, and Bella back." I look at her in shock.

"How do I know I can trust you? The last time I saw you, you tried to dissect us." I said quite annoyed.

"Well, I can see where you're coming from, but you don't have much of a choice. You see, I'm the only one who can get close to them. After all, the scientist responsible for the trouble they're in is my brother." This time I wasn't the only one who was staring at Denman.

"Wait, he's your brother? Well, that explains things." I said pretty annoyed and distrust worthy.

"Yeah he's my brother, but we don't get along and I'm trying to help here. I mean I could've turned you all in to him. I know all your names after all." She had a point and seemed to be happy that she was winning us over. "See, you can trust me. Oh, and who are these two?" She asks looking to Will and Annie.

"My name's Annie, I'm Emma's friend. Yes, I'm a mermaid and I'd like to take any chance we have of rescuing them, and I know you all agree, we could use all the help we can get. " I was a bit surprised at her, she seemed so confident by saying that, I guess she just didn't know the truth about what Denman was capable of.

"My name's Will, and I agree with Annie, she's like the only chance we have of getting the girls out of this mess." I wasn't surprised at Will, he was trying to get his girlfriend back after all.

"Well, it's nice to meet you both. Now, lets get on with the plan. I think the best way is to have one of you pose as one of my brother's workers and then I can convince him to move the girls around and then whoever poses as one of them then will get to help them escape to Mako where the rest of you will be." I started at the others, who were considering.

"Are you all actually considering this? Really who's going to inform the girls about this?" I ask really annoyed, it seems that no one knows or remembers about what Denman did. I mean really I know forgiving someone is good but still.

"Yes, Cleo, we don't really have a choice. I'll go, you're hurt and can't so I will. I can help them escape. I say we give the plan a try, now who wants to be the guard?" I stare at Annie shocked. She really is brave, or stupid, but I'm going to go with brave.

"We always have a choice," I point out just to say it. I really hated this plan.

"Well, I'll be the one who works for Newman, after all he doesn't know me." Will said knowing that Zane couldn't do it.

"Okay then its settled, we go tomorrow. Oh, and I suggest you change your name to something Will, my brother will do a background check." Denman says as gets up from the couch. "I'll see you all tomorrow, goodbye." She says and walks out the door.

"I can't believe you guys are going along with this." I say just after she leaves.

"We don't have a choice Cleo; now let's get something to eat." I would argue against Annie but I know it's no point. I can see why Emma would get along good with her. She's really strong hearted and smart, sort of like Rikki and Emma. We had Chinese food (_haha I love Chinese food and couldn't resist putting that in_) and it was so good, well anything would be delicious to a girl who hadn't eaten in so long.

I couldn't help but think about tomorrow. It hurt so much that I wouldn't be a part of the plan, but I mean in my condition I probably would set us back anyway. I just couldn't think about what could happen, I really hoped that things would be okay and that they would be safe and that soon the five of us could have some fun with our boyfriends. I knew, however, that it'd be a long time before things would go back to normal and that tomorrow would bring danger. I really hoped things couldn't get much worse, then we heard a knock at the door. Annie and I hid behind a couch and then Zane went to get the door. I couldn't hear what he was saying because he was talking in a whisper. Then I heard him invite whoever it was inside.

"Where is she?" I heard the familiar voice say. "Where is Cleo?" I heard the visitor say. I had heard the voice before and immediately know who she was; however, I didn't know what she wanted. I slowly stood up. The visitor gasped.

Haha, I'm sorry for this cliff hanger it kind of was hard to write and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know what you think by reviewing. Oh, and I'd like to thank EpicFantasyStories,RECH2O, RadicalT0aster, and princesscleo123 for reviewing. You guys make writing this more fun thanks again and I hope you enjoyed.

-Chinaluv


End file.
